psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Digby Tantam
Digby John Howard Tantam is a British Psychiatrist and Professor of Psychotherapy. Born 15 March 1948. Married to Professor Emmy van Deurzen. Currently Clinical Professor of Psychotherapy at the University of Sheffield; Consultant Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist, Sheffield Care Trust; and partner, Dilemma Consultancy Ltd. Digby Tantam has been providing a specialist clinical service for people with autistic spectrum disorders since 1980, when he was awarded an MRC Training Fellowship to study Asperger syndrome. He created the Sheffield Asperger Assessment Service in 1995 when he moved to Sheffield from the University of Warwick, where he had been appointed to the first chair in psychotherapy in the UK. Publications He has authored 70 refereed publications, 32 book chapters, 36 other publications, 7 websites, 5 videotapes, and 9 books (1 translated into Polish, Japanese, and Arabic) Books *Greenberg, M., Szmukler, G & Tantam, D. 'Making Sense of Psychiatric Cases'. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1986. *Tantam, D. 'A Mind of One's Own'; National Autistic Society: London. (second edition 1991, third edition, 2000), 35pp, 1988. Polish translation 1996 in Autistic Child 4, 1, 4-19 and 4,2, 4-13, Japanese translation, Arabic translation 2005 *Goldberg, D.P. & Tantam, D. (eds.) The Public Health Impact of Mental Disorder. Hogrefe and Huber, Bern, 238pp, 1990. *Strang, J., Donmall, M., Webster, A., Abbey, J., Tantam, D. A Bridge Not Far Enough: Community Drug Teams and Doctors in the North Western Region. ISDD Research Monograph 3. London: Institute for the Study of Drug Dependence, 1991. *Tantam, D. and Birchwood, M. (eds.) College Seminars in Psychology and Social Sciences. London: Gaskell Press, 1994. *Tantam, D., Duncan, A. and Appleby, L. (eds.) Psychiatry for the Developing World. Gaskell Press, 1996. *Tantam, D. (ed.) Clinical Topics in Psychotherapy. Gaskell Press, 1998 *Tantam, D. (2002) Psychotherapy and Counselling in Practice. Cambridge University Press *Greenberg, M., Shergill, S., Szmukler, G., Tantam, D. Narratives in Psychiatry. Jessica Kingsley, 2002 Papers *Tantam, D. The challenge of adolescents and adults with Asperger syndrome. Psychiatric Clinics of North America, 12, 143-163, 2003 *Tantam, D. The flavour of emotions. Psychology and Psychotherapy, 76, 23-45, 2003 *Stirling, J., White, C., Lewis, S., Hopkins, R., Tantam, D., Huddy, A. et al. Neurocognitive function and outcome in first-episode schizophrenia: a 10-year follow-up of an epidemiological cohort. Schizophr.Res., 65, 75-86, 2003 *Tantam, D. (2004) Fairbairn New Dictionary of National Biography. Oxford University Press, Oxford *Huband, N. and Tantam, D. (2004) Repeated self-wounding: women's recollection of pathways to cutting and of the value of different interventions Psychology and Psychotherapy, 77, 413-428 *Tantam, D. Pathways into adult care. Psychiatry, 4 (9), 141-144, 2005 *Tantam, D. (2006) Electronic approaches to Psychotherapy Computers, the internet and the World Wide Web: an introduction for the e-therapist. Advances in Psychiatric Treatment, 12, 359-367 *Tantam, D. (2006) Opportunities and risks in e-therapy. Advances in Psychiatric Treatment, 12, 368-374 *Tantam, D. (2006) The machine as psychotherapist: impersonal communication with a machine. Advances in Psychiatric Treatment, 12 *Tantam, D. (2006) The machine as intermediary: personal communication via a machine Advances in Psychiatric Treatment, 12 *Tantam, D. (2006) Results of a survey of registrants of the United Kingdom Council for Psychotherapy, European Journal of Psychotherapy, Counselling, and Health,8, 321-342 Category:British psychiatrists